partytothestachefandomcom-20200213-history
EWW: The Time Traveler's Pig
*Stan: "Go slap one on anything that looks like a lawsuit" Grunkle Stan, forcing kids to be criminals since 2012 +1 *Stan: "When there's no cops around, anything's legal!" +1 *Blendin Blandin is a stalker +1 *Blendin Blandin's camoflauge suit WOULD look great... except you can clearly see his head. Pointless disguise is pointless +1 *And that's Dipper's guide to laughing for an uncomfortable amount of time +1 *Dipper considers "Yeah, I guess so" a success +1 *Robbie uses a gallon of body spray +1 *Robbie calls people "dorks" when he asks them a question. Robbie is a dipping sauce to helpful people +1 *Robbie is a dipping sauce to Mabel and her cotton candy +1 *Robbie tells Dipper "Maybe I will, smart guy" when he tells him to jump into the bottomless pit. How is that a threat to Dipper? +1 *Robbie is a dipping sauce to Dipper... but you knew that already +1 *The "Don't worry, no matter what happens I'll be here OH LOOK A DISTRACTION" cliche +1 *Mabel is a dipping sauce to fair attendants +1 *Pacifica is a dipping sauce to Mabel but you also knew that already +1 *Fifteen-Poundie... the worst name for a "guess-the-weight" thing ever. Unless it WASN'T 15 pounds but it was so it still gets a sin +1 *Sprott is oblivious to the universe +1 *The stuffed creature of indeterminate species +1 *Baseball is a dipping sauce to Wendy's face +1 *Blendin Blandin is a dipping sauce to Dipper's quest to bring Wendy ice +1 *Nevermind, "Yeah, I guess so" is apparently Wendy's response to everything. So um... sin retracted? -1 *Dipper was standing next to the balloon darts and a heart-shaped one popped right next to his head... I get that it's a joke but if whoever threw that missed, Dipper could've been seriously injured or even killed +1 *"Tunnel of Love and Corndogs" +1 *Dipper is a 'dipp'ing sauce to peanuts +1 *Dangit Mabel and Waddles are too adorable -1 *Mabel is a dipping sauce to bald people +1 *Memory wipe +1 *Dipper: "If you're from the future, do you have a time machine or something?" Nope he travels through time but doesn't have a machine to do so. Come on Dipper +1 *Blendin Blandin: "You shut your time mouth!" +1 *Blendin Blandin is still creepy +1 *Soos: "One of your tools might fly off and accidentally fix something" Oh no... things being fixed, how horrible +1 *Soos: "I will watch it like a hawk, dude" And then it gets stolen five seconds later +1 *Reverse sandwich +1 *Getting set on fire is apparently a common side-effect of time travel +1 *Reused animation is fun +1 *If Dipper didn't hit Wendy in this timeline, then they wouldn't have kept time traveling... therefore a mob would eventually have gotten to Mabel +1 *Alternate timeline baseball is a dipping sauce to Wendy +1 *Alternate timeline baseball is a dipping sauce to Wendy +1 *Alternate timeline baseball is a dipping sauce to fair guy and Wendy +1 *Many, many, many, many alternate timeline baseballs are a dipping sauce to Wendy +1 *Alternate timeline baseball is a dipping sauce to the pizza guy and Robbie +1 *Robbie's hoodie nose +1 *Does Sprott KNOW it's an alternate timeline? He really rubs it into Mabel's face that Pacifica won Fifteen-Poundie +1 *Pacifica is a dipping sauce to Wad- err I mean Fifteen-Poundie +1 *Mabel went to the Figglehorn School of Annoying Things +1 *Buffalos are a dipping sauce to the Pines twins +1 *Settler: "Dysentery! Who wants dysentery?" +1 *They named her Fertilia... that would be PRETTY embarrassing if she couldn't... y'know, have kids... +1 *Mabel attempts to destroy the space-time continuum +1 *Dinosaur is a dipping sauce to the Pines twins +1 *Time Baby is a dipping sauce to... Earth? I don't even know anymore +1 *Dang, Dipper is a HUGE 'dipp'ing sauce to Mabel just because he doesn't want Wendy to go out with Robbie +1 *A ball of yarn was Mabel's soulmate +1 *Baseball is a dipping sauce to Wendy +1 *Mabel knows Dipper went back in time to let her have Waddles... are there like a ton of Mabels across different timelines and they all have one brain or something? Time travel is weird +1 *Chicken of death +1 *Blendin Blandin shows up to get his time machine back... they're REALLY lucky he didn't come back for it in the "Pacifica gets Waddles" timeline +1 *How are Dipper and Mabel supposed to know the rules of time anyway? +1 *Stan apparently doesn't know who he should and shouldn't taunt +1 *Hot water is a dipping sauce to Robbie +1 Sin Tally: 55 Sentence: Baseball to the face T